


Quiet

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Persona Kink Meme [8]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, can be platonic or romantic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Akira is a lot like a cat.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Realized I never posted this one. Probably because it's so short. Oh well.
> 
> Original prompt: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=331489#cmt331489
> 
> "Protagonist/anyone, fluff, a bit meta: Soooo, P5rotagonist was designed to be a bit like a cat. Soooo, he OBVIOUSLY is weak to headrubs. Preferably pure fluff with Akira being a huge housecat and someone playing with his messy hair, eee, and kinda petting him? Idk, but bonus points for 'You are more catlike than Morgana'."

“You scared us, you know.”

Akira mumbled something into her leg, and Haru smiled fondly, her fingers carding gently through his unruly hair. He was curled on his side with his head in her lap, and her heart ached to see the bruises still fresh and dark on his face and scattered over the rest of his visible skin.

“Seeing the news report was shocking. We were prepared, and we knew he would do it, but to see it reported…” Her fingernails scritched gently behind his ear, and he hummed contentedly, earning a quiet giggle. “Oh, you like that?”

“Mmhm,” Akira managed, absolutely boneless and relaxed as she continued petting his hair softly.

“You enjoy this far more than Morgana does, and he is in the shape of a cat right now.” Her fingers brushed against the nape of his neck before skimming back up to sink deep into his curls, combing through in steady strokes. “Really, though, none of us were sure, until we saw that you were truly alive and well with our own eyes. It was frightening to not know which outcome had occurred, since they would be reported the same.”

Her other hand settled on his side, just smoothing up and down, mindful of the injuries still under his clothes. But he outright _purred_ , and she smiled. He really was just like a big cat. No wonder he and Morgana were such good friends.

“This is the first time in three days that I don’t ache all over,” Akira murmured, tilting his head to press against her hand, and she leaned down to kiss his temple.

“Then don’t move,” she ordered. “Just let me keep playing with your hair.”

“‘Kay…” And that was how they stayed, content and quiet. Everything else could wait just a little longer.


End file.
